(1) Field of the Invention
My invention refers to a manual tool, especially adapted to quickly grip and turn off the main gas valve, which controls the supply of gas to single homes, apartment buildings, etc.
The tool is of particular importance to areas which are known to experience earthquakes or movements of earth, such as e.g., the State of California.
(2) Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are listed as being of general interest with respect to my invention:
______________________________________ No: 66,550 DUNLAP 1867 1,060,494 REYNOLDS 1913 1,811,137 KRESS 1930 2,978,938 NALLEY 1961 120,304 McBRIDE 1871 941,707 GAINES 1909 1,840,685 WITHERUP 1929 2,669,147 KOENIG 1953 ______________________________________
DUNLAP discloses a wrench with a pivotal die B.
REYNOLDS, KRESS and NALLEY show tools with pivoting jaw members.
McBRIDE, GAINES, WITHERUP and KOENIG are cited as being of interest with respect to the construction of handle members of various tools.
None of the above cited patents discloses an inverted U-shaped head, rotatably supported by a "straight" handle.